


i do (cherish you)

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, blaine is singing, french teacher!kurt, glee teacher!blaine, hints of canon, proposal, shameless fluff, teachers!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: blaine and kurt are teachers at mckinley ( it never became an arts school ) and are very happily in love and ready for more. basically, none of canon ever happened except for schue becoming principal.





	i do (cherish you)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sudden spam :') - i've been going through all my old fics and editing & reposting them !

"Mr Anderson, why is there nothing written on the whiteboard?"

Blaine sighed, "To be honest, I couldn't think of a good lesson to do. Maybe you could do your favourite songs or songs about acceptance or anything really. Does anyone have something prepared?"

When he had taken over coaching the Glee club he knew it would be an amazing thing to do, for the children and himself. He always had a lesson prepared and offered fantastic advice. But this week Blaine's mind was so full and so empty at the same time.

Tanya was the only one to raise her hand (she was like the Rachel of the group). "I always have a song at the ready."

"Go ahead then."

 

 

"That was fantastic as usual, Tanya. Take a seat please." As she did, Mr Anderson sighed again.

"Are you okay, Mr A?" a student named Xavier asked. He was always the kindest and most caring.

Blaine considered lying for a moment. Then, he slumped down on the piano bench and sighed for the millionth time that day. "No."

"What's wrong? Are you going through a breakup?"

Mr Anderson laughed curtly, "No, quite the opposite... I want to propose to Mr Hummel."

Tanya spoke up from where she was sat in the front row, "I don't see a single thing wrong with that."

"But I can't find a good way to do it. What if it's too early? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if -"

The only girl in the furthest row back stated, "You've been together for five years, you talk about him all the time - and trust me, he does the same, it's actually kind of annoying - and whenever he stops by here you won't stop eye-fucking long enough for us to get anything done. If anyone should be worried it's us because once you're married you won't stop talking about your amazing husband. I pity anyone who takes French class because he'll likely do that too. Plus we can totally help you plan."

Blaine whole face lit up. "Thank you, Alice."

"I've always wanted to help plan a proposal."

"You guys are so perfect together, this was bound to happen sooner than later."

"PROPOSAL! YES, BITCHES!"

Blaine laughed again, "Thank you, all of you. Now if you'll excuse me I want to talk to Principal Schuester so talk amongst yourselves or get some numbers prepared."

 

 

"It's about damn time," Will said from where he was sat behind his desk. "I was wondering when you'd do it because you two are so in love I can smell it from here."

"O-okay then. But Kurt hasn't agreed to anything yet so this could all end in a big fail."

"He will."

 

 

**some weeks later**

 

 

Kurt capped his marker when he saw that someone was knocking on the French classroom's door. He motioned for them to come in as they could see from the small window. "What are you doing here, Tanya? Does Principal Schuester need me?"

"No, but Mr Anderson does. Come with me."

Mr Hummel frowned, "But I have a class to teach. I'd love to come but-"

"They can come, too if they wish."

When Kurt left the room, Tanya faced the class that was in different degrees of getting up, "I know we've talked about this already but I think I need to say it again. If any of you are homophobic assholes you better get your sorry asses out of here. Now come on."

Mr Hummel stood outside the choir room wondering why no-one was inside. Then, the music started. A group of kids -  _oh! Those are the Glee kids_  (Kurt had wondered why none of them attended class but assumed it was preparation for a school performance or something of the like) - appeared from the bend at the end of the hallway. They all wore nice clothes but not enough to consider it elaborate costumes.

When his boyfriend stepped out from behind the kids (he was short enough that he could hide behind some of his students) Kurt was shocked. Mr Anderson was wearing a white, black, and yellow sweater vest over a plain white shirt, with a yellow jacket that fit him perfectly and - of course - a blue bowtie with red and green stripes. Yellow trousers and white shoes with black laces finished off everything.

He started singing the lead while Kurt was left staring at how perfect he looked and sounded and everything, really.

_All I am, all I'll be_  
_Everything in this world_  
_All that I'll ever need_  
_Is in your eyes_  
_Shining at me_  
_When you smile I can feel_  
_All my passion unfolding_  
_Your hand brushes mine_  
_And a thousand sensations_  
_Seduce me 'cause I_

Kurt realised what song this was. Either he was totally missing the point or his life was about to change. As Blaine kept singing with that voice of angels, Mr Hummel realised that all his closest friends from high school were there: Rachel with Jesse, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Sam, Tina and Artie...

_I do cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If you're asking do I love you this much_  
_I do_

The tears were flowing from blue-green eyes, a sign of how emotional this whole thing really was.

_In my world, before you_  
_I lived outside my emotions_  
_Didn't know where I was going_  
_'Til that day I found you_  
_How you opened my life_  
_To a new paradise_  
_In a world torn by change_  
_Still with all of my heart_  
_'Til my dying day_

Blaine, with his perfectly gelled hair, started smiling from ear to ear. If he didn't marry this man standing just a bit in front of him, he would think his life wasted.

_I do cherish you_  
_For the rest of my life_  
_You don't have to think twice_  
_I will love you still_  
_From the depths of my soul_  
_It's beyond my control_  
_I've waited so long to say this to you_  
_If you're asking do I love you this much_  
_I do_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_  
_I do_  
_Oh, I do_

The kids and their friends were all clapping, some crying as well. Kurt was standing completely still, staring at the man he loved more than anything in the world.

"You said your "I do" before the wedding."

Blaine laughed, "At least let me say the speech I prepared."

He laughed as well, "Alright, Mister-I-Suck-At-Romance."

He couldn't smile any wider so Blaine took a step closer to his boyfriend. "Kurt. When we met, just over five years ago, in that teacher meeting, I already knew that we were meant to be, fearlessly and forever. The way you looked at me with eyes of the oceans, the way you smiled at me with a smile of the sun, the way you talked to me with a voice of angels. It's like my soul knew something my mind and my body didn't know yet. I chased after you, with the purpose of calling this beautiful, loving man 'mine'. And you were crazy enough to let me. And for five years, we've stuck with each other and helped each other and  _loved_  each other. And I know that all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you. So..."

Sam handed him a black velvet box from where he was stood right next to Blaine.

"... Kurt Hummel, my best friend, my one true love," He knelt down in front of Kurt. "Will you marry me?"

The silence lasted only for a couple seconds before Kurt made his life-changing decision, "Yeah... yeah."

They immediately melted into a kiss, overcome with the whole situation. The ring was placed on Kurt's hand and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

Later when he would look at his ring with Blaine in his arms, and exchange it for a wedding ring, and see it in all its glory, he would see the three words marked on the inside and think of lucky he truly was to have gotten Blaine into his life.

_Fearlessly and forever_


End file.
